A New Beginning
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: May is alone in her house, when she sees a certain ebony-haired boy wandering through Little Root town, with a Pikachu on his arm. What might he be looking for? May/Ash. One-shot, but might be turned into a longer story. R&R!


I know this is going to suck but I had the idea and I was bored so...yeah, this is what you get from me. Cheers!

This is my first Pokemon story about my absolutely favorite couple: Ash/May. Summary: May is alone in her house, when she sees a certain ebony-haired boy wandering through Little Root town, with a Pikachu on his arm. What might he be looking for?

Characters: May, Ash, Gene (May's best friend), Max, May's mom, Pikachu.

* * *

May sat down in my bed thoughtfully. She'd just returned from Johto, where she'd been participating on the Great Festival. She had a great time with Max and Gene, but she wished Ash would have been there too. She picked up her cell phone and phoned Gene.

"Gene here," her best friend said, almost yawned. May knew she'd been tired from all that sailing, for she was really seasick.

"It's May," May answered.

"May! But girl, we just came in from Johto..."

"Who cares? I'm just bored," May laughed. "So, how's life."

"Fuzzy," Gene yawned.

"Fuzzy?" May repeated, puzzled.

"I mean fuzzy because I don't have my lenses on," Gene giggled.

"Oh...right," May said. "Anyway...have you ever thought about Unova? You know, this region by the other side of the ocean. It must be so fascinating! There's a whole new bunch of pokemon and-"

"May, cut it off!" Gene laughed. "We just came back! Besides, Unova's so far away...Gee, let's give it a time, okay?"

"A week?" May asked.

"Longer," Gene said.

"Please..." May pouted.

"What about two weeks?" Gene suggested.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" May asked.

Gene rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay, fine. Leaving in one week. Is Max coming?"

"Nope," May said. "Mom finally let him go through the Hoenn region with his friends Molly and Jack, so I guess he'll be staying here."

"Cool then...but let me sleep..." Gene yawned.

"Duh, okay," May laughed. "Bye Gene."

"Bye May..."

May hung her phone. Yes! Yet another adventure just around the corner. And to Unova none the less! Her dad had already told her he would let her go, and now she couldn't wait for her and Gene to get there.

If only Ash could be there too...

She looked through the window. The little village's streets were empty, she could barely see a girl in a yellow dress and an ebony-haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder...

Wait! A Pikachu on his shoulder?

May ran downstairs, where she found Max playing with his Ralts and Mudkip.

"Hey Maxie, tell mom I'm going out for a second!" she cried from the door.

"Where are you-?" he started, but his sister slammed the door shut. "Huh, okay..."

May crossed the street, waving at the boy, who was absentmindedly walking down the street.

"HEY! HEY!" she called him.

The boy turned, recognizing his friend's voice, and grinned.

"May!" he cried.

The girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds, she pulled away, smiling.

"Hey...hi," she said sheepishly. "Why are you here?"

"I...I came to see you guys," Ash started, a little nervously. "Well, I came to see you. I just came from Sinnoh."

"Cool," May nodded, smiling.

"And...er...I've been thinking about something through the last month and..." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Mm-hmm?" May said, still smiling. "I'm listening."

"Er...I just wanted to say..." Ash blurted it all out. "IreallylikeyouMay."

May cocked her head, puzzled, "What did you just say?"

"I said..." Ash took a deep breath and said firmly. "I really like you, May. I really do. I think I might even...love you."

May stood there, motionless for a few seconds, but then a grin cracked on her face as she hugged Ash tightly.

"ASH I LOVE YOU TOO!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

Ash smiled and stroke her hair. She rested her head on his chest and stood there for a few minutes, until he broke the silence.

"I'm supposed to go back to Kanto in a week, but I can stay longer..."

An idea popped inside May's brain as she looked up and told him, "Gene and I are going on a trip through the Unova region in one week! Do you want to come too?"

Ash grinned, and after a few seconds, he answered to her question, "Positive."

* * *

So did you people like it? I think it was a bit too corny, but whatever. Here it goes. I might make it into a long story, only if you guys want me to. What do you think? Tips and reviews will be welcomed, but please no flames, at least not on the couple. Please review!

-Nikki :)


End file.
